Seven Matrixzes​ of Infinite
A Matrixz is a classification of power, bending or control over the nature. Supernatural abilities such as elemental bending, psychic powers, light and darkness control and even void, are classified in Matrixzes. There's Seven Matrixz in total, and each one with its own power, influence and necessity of existance. The Matrixzes Psi (Ψ ) Matrixz Psi on its own is an area in science, that we can study and understand how it works. To control this Matrixz, even partially, it's necessary have a Psionic Mind. Examples of Psionic minds, are the High Templar Protoss and the Ghost Operatives from StarCraft Universe. The Psi Matrixz is the first one of the seven to be classified. Matrixz of Gaia Involving the powers that rule the nature life of a planet, the Matrixz of Gaia has two sides: The Dark Side, involving everything of bad, death, darkness and negativity; And the Light Side, involving everything of good, birth, light and positivity. The one who control this Matrixz, even partially, can control the climate, making storms, rain, snow and even earthquake. This Matrixz control is rare, but still powerful. A good example of Matrixz Control, can be found on Ch'i Masters, though partially. Matrixz of Zeal Considered one of the most common kinds of Matrixz Control, this one involves everything that can bend or control the basic elements: Fire, Earth, Metal, Wood and Water. Not only that, but they can partially bend light and darkness, though very weakly. The Matrixz of Zeal have this name, because this Matrixz was classified after studying the lost civilization of The Kingdom of Zeal. Besides that, all Elemental Benders can be considered as controllers of this Matrixz, even partially. Matrixz of Solaris This one is the most unstable and dangerous Matrixz Control known. It has two sides: the Eternal Flames, a fire that never will be put out, always burning alone, and nothing will be able to extinguish it; And the Time Cogs, being responsible to control the flux of time itself and allow time travel. Because this side of Solaris is so dangerous, it's one of the most rare and unachievable forms of Matrixz Control known, but it was classified as Matrixz due to its unique form and cannot be classified inside any other Matrixz. The only being that controlled this Matrixz, was the Solaris itself. Matrixz of the Void Also considered the dark side of Psi, the Void Force Control is somewhat similar to Psi Matrixz, but its nature is so unique that was classified as a new Matrixz. It is necessary to be a Psionic Mind and very used to the darkness and void to Control this Matrixz, even partially. A good example of this Matrixz Controlling, are the Dark Templar Protoss. Matrixz of Chaos Also known as Chaos Control, Reality Bending, or Forbidden Matrixz, the Matrixz of Chaos classifies everything that defies the laws of physics and reality with no apparent reason, in a single Matrixz. Sometimes having similar effects to the Matrixz of Psi, Zeal, Solaris and Void, the Matrixz of Chaos is very rare, and naturally born Control of this Matrixz does not exist, being necessary an artifact or jewel that allows the wearer to control it. Xel'Naga Matrixz This is the last Matrixz of the classification and the most unknown of all the seven. Was classified as Matrixz after studying the influence of the Xel'Naga on Zerg and Protoss races. What it does or what are the effects, is unknown, but their traces cannot be classified in any other Matrixz, creating an entire new Classification. The Non-Matrixz Spectral Bending Because of the effects over the Dimensional Chart and the Spectral Unbalance, the Spectral Bending is completely new, and cannot be classified as Matrixz due to be an unnatural power, though innate on its benders. This Bending is very rare and can be found on the Twili Royal Family from Underworld, and some inhabitants of Overworld.